Through Better or Worse
by twirlgirl04
Summary: "Through the never-ending game of life, there are ups, and there are downs. The only way to experience the happiness and warmth of the ups, however, is to go through the pain and darkness of the downs." you guessed it, CHAPTER 3 IS NOW HERE!!!
1. I'm Already There

Hey! I know, I know, this isn't A Twist of Fate or When Four Years Pass, but I was thinking of what to write next for those, and this idea popped into my head. However, it didn't fit with any of my other stories, so I decided to write another. I hope you all like it. It's different, but that's what I'm all about, difference, right?  
  
Oh, in advance, sorry for the bad language in here. You'll see why it's there when you get there.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, don't own a thing.  
  
Through Better or Worse.  
  
"Please don't be positive, please don't be positive," Valerie Linear cried through tears. She was sitting in her room on the floor. Her best friend Catie Roth was sitting above her, hunched over her best friend's shoulder, looking at the take home test with scared eyes.  
  
Catie took her hand and placed it on Val's shoulder, doing her best to calm her down. "It's ok, Val, just stay calm, it'll be ok." Catie gave a comforting smile, even though Val wouldn't see it. She just hoped it would ease the pain  
  
The color on the paper started to appear.  
  
"Please be blue, please be blue." Val pleaded.  
  
The feared color of pink filled the small paper. Val let the tears run down her cheeks even faster. Catie ran to her best friend's side and engulfed her in a long hug. She rocked back and forth, back and forth, letting her own tears fall onto their shoulders.  
  
"What will my dad say? He always trusted me." Val cried, with hurt eyes.  
  
"He'll understand. Just give him some time."  
  
"Understand? He'll understand? Catie, both you and I know for sure that my father will never understand. I don't think he'll be very happy, having a pregnant seventeen year old." Val yelled, letting her emotions take her away, yelling at Catie for comforting her.  
  
"Val, quiet, they might hear you."  
  
"Fine, let them hear me. If they don't know it now, they sure will in a couple months when I get sick, eat twice as much, and try to hide the swelling of my stomach." Val was furious.  
  
"Va.." A loud knock interrupted Catie's sentence.  
  
"Who is it?" A very frustrated and scared Val asked.  
  
"Val let me in." The loud voice on the other side of the door started.  
  
"No. There's no way in hell I'm letting you in here."  
  
"Dammit, let me IN." The man's voice was full of anger.  
  
"Leave me alone. I don't want to see you."  
  
"I'll break the door, I swear. LET ME IN!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The sound of breaking wood ran through the air as Val's father hit it furiously with anger. The hammer appeared clearly as the first hole in the door appeared.  
  
"Oh my god." Said Val with terrified eyes, as she grabbed her friend's hand and ran to the window. Val grabbed the knob and quickly opened the window. She forced her left leg through the open window as she looked back at the half broken door. There were even more holes in the oak, and more came as the hammer broke more and more wood, second by second.  
  
The blonde thrust her right leg through. She looked to Catie, who was thinking ahead and grabbing the keys off the bedside table. Val sat herself on the windowsill and, without thinking, jumped from her second story bedroom. She landed hard on her feet and allowed her lunges to breathe in the fresh, crisp air. She looked up to the window and saw Catie jumping out. She fell through the air and landed softly, like a cat, next to Val.   
  
"So what now?" Catie asked, seeing the fear in Val's eyes. Val prepared to answer, but was caught off guard by the angry voice of her father up above.  
  
"I'll get you. You're going to die you bitch. You along with that brat child you have in there. You fucked your life up, and now you are going to pay."  
  
Catie pulled Val up off the cool grass and ran to the car. She grabbed the keys out of her pockets, and placed her best friend into the passenger seat of the silver Passat. Catie ran to the other side of the car, jumped in quickly, started the car, and backed out as quickly as she could go. Val's father ran out of the door and into his old pick up truck. He started it, backed out, and began to follow the two girls as fast as he could.  
  
"Don't worry Val, we can outrun that thing in this any day." Catie comforted. She looked quickly to Val, and automatically wished she hadn't. Mascara was streamed all over Val's face. Her hair was tangled and in a mess on her face. She was staring out into the road with no life in her eyes. 'Her eyes' Catie thought. The light that had always been in Val's blue eyes was gone and replaced with dark spots. Dark spots of hate, of fear, and of concern. Concern for herself. Concern for her unborn child. Concern for the loving father of this baby.  
  
"My house?" Catie asked, knowing Val needed to know she was safe.  
  
Val shook her head, saying no. Catie looked at her with confusion, but looked back to the road and prepared to turn. She knew where Val wanted to go. No, she knew where Val needed to go. Catie took a deep breath and turned into Tyler Connell's driveway.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, ok? Call me" Catie said as she took Val's tear-wet hair and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
Val nodded and got out of the car. Catie waited in the driveway as she watched Val walk up the stairs, take a deep breath, and ring the doorbell to the mansion. Catie sighed with relief as a light came on and Tyler's stepfather came out of the door.  
  
  
"Val? Are you ok? What's wrong?" William asked with a scared voice. He walked out to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her inside. He was practically her second dad, and had been since Tyler and Val got together.  
  
Val choked tears as she started to whisper. "Can I talk to Tyler?"  
  
"Yeah. He's upstairs in his room doing homework."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
William turned with confusion in his mind, but quickly turned back and started to speak.  
  
"Val?" William asked before she started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?" Val turned around.  
  
"I'm here, whenever you need me."  
  
Val forced a loving smile towards William. "I know, thank you."  
  
The young woman turned and walked up the stairs, on the way to Tyler's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Don't Make a Sound

::yawns::. Hey! How are all of you? I know I should be in bed at the moment, but I really wanted to come and write another part to this story. I got a lot of good reviews for the first chapter; I hope I have you all in my grasp, MWAHAHAHAHA!! Lol, sorry, I need sleep!! Oh well, I hope you all enjoy!  
  
I know that Val's dad is way out in this story; I really hope you all can forgive me. I had to make is suspenseful, and that was a way to get it there.  
  
As always, I don't own a freaking thing, haha.  
  
Through Better or Worse Chapter 2  
  
  
Tyler Connell woke to a soft knocking on his door. 'Now who in the world could that be?' he wondered. The blonde boy rolled over to look at the clock. "12:05. This better be important." He said to himself as he rolled out of bed.  
  
Tyler walked over the soft carpet towards his room door. He grabbed the cold door handle, turned it, and pulled the door open. What he saw was not expected.  
  
"Val? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night? Why are you so wet? You look exhausted." Tyler paused and decided to take things one at a time, "What's going on?" he said softly.  
  
Val just stared at Tyler, trying to figure out where to start. He asked so many questions. What was she going to tell him? What was she thinking when she decided to come over here and talk to him?  
  
Tyler looked as salty tears started to run down Val's face.   
  
"Shhhh. Calm down honey." Tyler softly kissed his girlfriend's forehead and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok. You're safe now."  
  
Val stood there in her lover's arms, not wanting to move. Everything was so messed up. Everything was so confusing. She had never wanted this.  
  
Tyler pulled away after what seemed like eternity. Val looked to him with sad eyes, trying to figure out in her head how she was going to break this to him.  
  
"Tyler. We have to talk." Val started after a couple minutes of planning.  
  
"That's what I'm here for sweetie. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Val said, choosing her words carefully.  
  
Tyler's face went from curious to worried. "What happened to you?"   
  
Val's painful, blue eyes searched through Tyler's. There was no way out of it now.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered.  
  
Tyler was shocked. His whole life had ended right there, in that miniscule second those words came out of her mouth. His whole future, his whole life, his whole relationship with Val had changed right there.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tyler. I was so scared at first. I woke up this morning feeling sick, just like I have for the past week. I have been feeling so terrible, and have been eating anything in my path. This afternoon I put two and two together, got some confidence, and bought a pregnancy test. Catie was there. No matter how much I want it to be wrong, I am pregnant."  
  
"So you're sure?"  
  
"Tyler, I am going to have a baby." Val paused for a while, re-thinking what she had said. "No." she corrected, "We are going to have a baby. Tyler, we grew a life. Our child is growing inside of me."  
  
Tyler stared at his loving girlfriend. Sure, they were in a tough time, but together, he knew they would get through it.  
  
Silence sat in the air for minutes. Tyler was trying to think of what to say. What was there to say? He was going to be a father. A seventeen-year-old father. Was there anything he could say that would help Val right now? He looked through his brain, searching for the right thing to say. Finally, the words came to his lips, and out of his mouth to Val.  
  
"I love you."   
  
There. He had said it. After all that time of waiting, even after that night a week ago, he had never said it. Now, the words were finally out.  
  
Val sat there in the dark. The dark was so uncomfortable. So unwelcoming. But now, it was a pathway for her to walk to think about what to say. Tyler, the father of her child, the love of her life, had just told her he loved her. She knew what she wanted to say, but the problem was saying it.   
  
"I love you too." Val replied in the silence.  
  
Tyler pulled the blonde girl into a hug. He rubbed her back and kissed her head, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to deny it, this was going to be tough.  
  
The silence took the two of them into it's arms. They knew then that nothing was going to be the same. The pair sat there, in eachother's embrace for quite a while. Tyler broke the silence with his ever-so-pleasant tone.  
  
"You look tired." He said, grabbing one of his T-shirts and a pair of gym shorts. "Go ahead and take a shower. Make yourself at home. While you're in the shower I'll go and set up the guest room."  
  
"Guest room? Val said, a tad uneasy.  
  
Tyler thought for a moment. "On second thought, if you want you can come in here and sleep with me." He suggested.  
  
"Thanks Tyler."  
  
"What am I here for? Now go clean up. You look exhausted."  
  
"Tyler? When are we going to tell you parents? I'm sure they'll figure out something sooner or later, if they haven't thought of something already."  
  
Tyler stared at the dark for a couple seconds, thinking about what she had just asked him.  
  
"We'll talk to them first thing tomorrow morning." He came up with.  
  
Val took a deep breath and replied. "Ok".  
  
  
About ten minutes later  
  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I am." Val said, ringing out her hair with a towel. The tall blonde put a knee up on Tyler's king size bed, half sitting, half standing.  
  
"Well, you ready to go bed?"  
  
"Yeah, I think a good night's sleep might do us some good." Val said as she stood up and threw the towel in the corner of the tidy room. She walked quietly to the left side of Tyler's bed and got under the covers. Tyler slid in on the other side and turned the lamp off. Val situated herself under the covers and turned towards Tyler.  
  
"We are going to get through this, aren't we?" Val asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes." Tyler paused. "I hear love can get you through anything." he concluded as he took the mother of his child in his arms. The couple slept there the whole night, not sure of what was going to happen, not sure of where their love was going to take them.  
  
  
The next morning  
  
  
Tyler opened his eyes slowly, only to see William towering over him with curious eyes. Tyler felt something move beside him, and looked over to see Val moving in the morning sunlight, out of his warm embrace.  
  
"Morning William." Tyler said, almost in a question way.  
  
"Morning Tyler. Morning Val." William said as he gave Val a quick hug. His eyes looked up and down at Tyler's clothes on Val's back.  
  
"Breakfast anyone?" Val suggested as she started her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Things were looking better now. Val just wished William wouldn't take the road that her father had. Her and Tyler were in enough trouble as it was.  
  
  
I know, it went really fast. Sorry about that, I just wanted to get it written and posted. ::yawns again:: well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Night everyone! Please review…next story should be out sometime soon…hopefully….  
  
REVIEW please!  



	3. I'm the Beat in Your Heart

Hey everybody! I am finally finding time to write. School is finally done with! Now, I don't want to hear any of that "You're lucky" stuff, because we start again on the 16th of August. Yeah, sucks huh?  
  
Well, I kind of know where I'm going with this, but not completely, so hang in there with me, k?  
  
I don't own a thing. Not IaHB NOR the song I used for the titles of the chapters. It's by Lone Star, "I'm already there." Beautiful song, you gotta hear it sometime!  
  
  
Through Better or Worse Chapter 3  
  
  
"Wow. William these pancakes are great!"  
  
"Thanks Val. Tyler told me you liked pancakes."  
  
"Well," Mrs. Connell stood up, taking the plates from the table, "shall we head over into the living room?"  
  
Val took a deep breath and looked to Tyler. "It's now or never." She whispered quietly through her teeth.  
  
Val stood up and washed the rest of the dishes with Mrs. Connell. She then took Tyler's arm protectively and walked swiftly into the gorgeous living room of the Connell's home.  
  
"First off I would like to thank you guys for always being there for Tyler and I, it really means a lot to us."  
  
The Connells shook their head and smiled, almost simultaneously.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll cut right to the chase." Val took a deep breath and cursed her tongue as it slowly spelled out the words:  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
The smiles on the parent's faces faded into stern, confused looks. Val put a hard look on her face, as if preparing for a long, loud yelling session. However, William cleared his throat, preparing to speak.  
  
"And I assume Tyler is the father?" He looked to his stepson in disapproval.  
  
Silence hung in the air for a few seconds. "Yes, actually, I am." Tyler said, taking over on the talking.  
  
William put his head in his hands and started to massage his head around his temple, showing signs of a headache.  
  
Silence filled the large room. Val was concerned Tyler's parents would kick him out, just like her parent's did her. Tyler was concerned that his parents would never speak to him again. The parents were filled with fear and confusion, and a little anger. The four people gathered their thoughts and prepared for the conversation they would never forget  
  
"Well. First of all I would like to tell you that I am not approving of this. However, you are my son" Mrs. Connell said, placing her sharp eyes on Tyler, "and what happened to Val was on your part also. I may not like it, but I am by you through better or worse."  
  
Tyler reached for Val's hand. She accepted the offer and entangled her fingers into his.  
  
Mrs. Connell looked to William and motioned for him to speak.  
  
"Well, you are family." He said with a fake, yet comforting smile. The two teens looked to each other and smiled.  
  
"But Val, what do your parents think of this?" William said, his words breaking the small amount of comfort that there was in the room.  
  
"Let's just say they weren't as understanding as you guys are." Tyler said. "I was going to loan some money to Val so that she could stay in a hotel around here. She isn't very ----- welcome at her house." Tyler answered cautiously, as if tiptoeing around a world with deep holes everywhere, silently curving around each one.  
  
"Val." William began very slowly. "You always have been and always will be family to us. We would love it for you to stay with," he paused, taking in a deep breath and letting himself to swallow. Tyler leaned forward slightly, very curious and scared of the words that were going to come out of his step fathers mouth.  
  
"Us."  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA I left it here!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehehe. Hey, be happy I didn't stop it before he said where she could stay, even though it was a little obvious………..yeah. It was REALLY short, I know, and it went by fast too. The chapters to come will be much more planned, I promise.  
  
Sorry, this guy is driving me nuts. The radio DJ hasn't been playing any music, just been talking to this weird guy about cows and chickens…it's really weird!  
  
  
Night everybody, I'm in a weird mood, if you haven't noticed! I need to go to bed, as usual!  



End file.
